Deledelon
Deledelon is a Pachimon hailing from the "This Isn't Weed" Constellation of the Pachiverse. Subtitle: Lazy Police Monster Appearance Normal Deledelon is a fat anthropomorphic kaiju. His body is silver and his hands yellow with four fingers each. He has a pig-like face with a frill around his neck. Swole and Unstable In his more powerful, swole and unstable form. Deledelon resembles its normal self but much more muscular with a more lizard-like face. History Deledelon was once a normal police officer working for the PachiPolice, he wasn't the most athletic person in the world and was known for slacking around a lot to the point it was common for others to make fun of him for this. One day he was investigating on a murder case and had solved the case. He was going to catch the serial killer on his own in order to prove to the rest of the police force that he was not some slacking idiot. He came to the killer's house and knocked on his door, the second the killer opened he realised Deledelon was onto him and wanted to put him in jail. The killer ran as fast as he could, being on his own and not up to shape, he failed to catch the killer. Deledelon couldn't believe what had happened, he let the killer get away when he could have caugth him. The serial killer was eventually caught but not until he had killed many more people. He thought that it was his fault and decided to do something so this is never repeated. He began going to the gym on a regular basis, however being lazy by nature it didn't help much. One day he met Death-Battlemons who offered to give him the ebility to become an extremely powerful being for short periods of time in exchange for Deledelon creating an account in YouTube and subscribing to Death-Battlemons' channel. Deledelon agreed and was given a new, extremely powerful form by Death-Battlemons. Ultraman Earrape Deledelon pursued group of Whow led by Yeay all the way to Earrape's universe in order to catch them after they had fled the Pachiverse's jail. He is scheduled to appear in the 21st episode in order to help Earrape defeat and capture them. Forms - SWOLE AND UNSTABLE= SWOLE AND UNSTABLE His empowered form. He can only stay in this form for 1 and a half minutes every 12 hours. In this form he becomes...... well..... swole and unstable. *'Height': 70m *'Weight': 120,000 tons :;Powers *'Brute Strength' : Deledelon fights using his brute strength in this form, being able to tear apart Daikaiju with extreme ease. However, he struggles to control himself in this form to the extent he makes Thunder Breaster look calm in comparison. *'FURY Beam' : A dark red beam of energy fired from his mouth. It gets more powerful the angrier he is. *'ANGER Punch' : His most powerful attack in this form, the angrier he is, the more damage it does. When he's at full F U R Y mode, this punch can literally shatter reality and create bridges to other universes or dimensions. }} Trivia * This guy was made so that Kit would have a friendly Pachimon to use for Earrape. Category:Furnozilla Category:Ultraman Earrape Category:Pachimon Category:Parody Kaiju